


XX.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [20]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Deutsch | German, Heartbreak, M/M, Parting, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Man merkte: der Herbst kam. Der Tag war schnellErstorben im eigenen Blute.Im Zwielicht nur glimmte die Blume noch grellAuf der Kleinen verborgenem Hute.Mit ihrem zerschlissenen Handschuh strichSie die Hand mir schmeichelnd und leise. –Kein Mensch in der Gasse als sie und ich…Und sie bangte: Du reisest? „Ich reise.“Da stand sie, das Köpfchen voll AbschiedsnotIn den Stoff meines Mantels vergrabend…Vom Hütchen nickte die Rose rot,und es lächelte müde der Abend.





	XX.

_Oktober 1941_

Blutig rot ging die Sonne unter über St Nazaire. Vom Meer zogen gräulich-weiße Nebelschwaden herauf und füllten langsam die Gassen des französischen Städtchens, das innerhalb weniger Kriegsmonate zu einem der Hauptstützpunkte der deutschen U-Bootflotte geworden war.

So war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass die beiden Männer, die jetzt aus einer schmutzigen, verrauchten Bar heraus in diesen blutroten, nebligen Abend traten, Deutsche waren, Soldaten in Uniform. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die Abzeichen an ihren Mützen und Ärmeln erkennen.

Es waren ein Obersteuermann und ein Kapitänleutnant. Ersterer war glatt rasiert, während der Bootskommandant neben ihm, der bald zehn Jahre älter zu sein schien, einen dunklen Bart trug. Beide Männer mussten betrunken sein, doch der Ältere war noch bedeutend sicherer auf den Beinen. Er hielt den strohblonden Obersteuermann fest um die Taille gepackt, der hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt, und so gingen die beiden langsam die schmale Straße entlang, die sich langsam mit Nebel füllte, während das Rot des Sonnenuntergangs immer düsterer und schwächer wurde.

Im glatten, feinen Haar des Obersteuermanns fingen sich die Nebeltröpfchen, sie ließen das Strohblond schimmern, als wäre es in Blut getaucht. Auch die Knöpfe seiner Uniform glänzten rot. Der Alte musterte ihn von der Seite. So ein junger Mann, der gezwungen wurde, sein Leben so sinnlos aufs Spiel zu setzen…

Mitten auf der Straße blieb der Jüngere auf einmal stehen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Begleiter und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Und… du musst wirklich fort?“

„Morgen früh laufen wir aus.“

„Ich wollte, du würdest nicht gehen! Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren…“ Der Blonde schniefte. „Was, wenn du nicht mehr wiederkommst?“

Der Blick des Alten hing leer und starr am immer dunkler werdenden Horizont, wo der Tag blutig in den Wellen ertrank. Kein Mensch war in der Gasse… Langsam hob er die Hand und legte sie dem Obersteuermann auf den Rücken. „So viele sind draußen. So viele sind nicht wiedergekommen. Weine nicht um mich.“ Er schluckte. „Ich komme wieder.“

Kurz war es still. Nur das keuchende Atmen des Jüngeren war zu hören, der versuchte, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. In der Ferne konnte man meinen, das Meer rauschen zu hören, kalte, graue Wellen schlugen an kalte, graue Ziegelmauern, irgendwo dort unten im Hafen. Sie schlugen auch an die ebenfalls grauen Beton- und Stahlwände der U-Boot-Bunker. Aber das hörte man nicht. Die Bunker waren ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt. Nur der Alte meinte, es zu hören, durch den bleiernen Nebel hindurch, meinte, den Geruch von Motorendiesel und Schmieröl, von Rost, Salz und Schweiß wahrzunehmen, von nassem Ölzeug und schimmligem Brot. In Gedanken war er schon auf seinem Boot. Vielleicht wäre es  besser, wenn er nicht zurückkehrte. Vielleicht war es für eine Rückkehr ohnehin schon zu spät.

Schließlich hörte er, durch das unhörbare Rauschen des Meeres, die leise Frage des Obersteuermanns. „Aber wenn nicht?“

„Dann weine nicht um mich. Zu viele sind draußen geblieben. Zu viele werden noch draußen bleiben. Zu viele junge Männer, wie du. Weine nicht um einen Alten wie mich.“ Neunundzwanzig Jahre, das war nicht alt. Aber er war steinalt, verglichen mit den Sechzehn-, Siebzehn- und Achtzehnjährigen, die sie mittlerweile als U-Bootmatrosen einzogen. Er seufzte. „Na komm. Kopf hoch.“

Der Jüngere sah ihn mit roten Augen an, aber er zog die Nase hoch und nickte.

„Ich muss zum Bahnhof fahren. Leutnant Werner abholen. Ein Kriegsberichterstatter“, meinte der Alte noch. „Soll ich dich in der Kaserne vorbeifahren?“

Der Obersteuermann nickte.

Langsam schritten sie eng umschlungen die neblige Straße hinunter. Es war jetzt fast vollständig dunkel geworden. Schwankend steuerten die beiden Männer das einzige Auto an, dass am Ende der Straße geparkt war. Bevor sie einstiegen, konnte man noch meinen, zu erahnen, dass sie sich einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Kuss gaben.


End file.
